fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Welcome Back, Monty Don (transcript)
This is the transcript for Welcome Back, Monty Don. (Setting:Central Park. The sun is shining and people are out walking their dogs and playing in the sun. Dodger and Charlie walk the park with Fagin) Charlie: It's always good to get out for a little bit, eh Dodge? Dodger: You said it, Dad. So any ideas 'bout what you wanna do? Charlie: (thinks for a moment) Well...let me think. How about you and me race each other round the park? Dodger: Up for it! Charlie: Ready? Let's go! (They take off across the park and people run to get out of the way, except for an oncoming dog walker, who is knocked off his feet.) Dogwalker: Stupid dogs! (takes off his shoe and throws it at Charlie) Dodger: (laughs) ''I can still beat you at this! '''Charlie': I'll make you eat your words! (They both trip and collide into someone off-camera. The camera reveals Charlie and Dodger, who have run into a golden retriever.) Charlie: Look, we are so ''sorry! It's just me and my boy... '''Retriever': (laughs) ''It's OK. Anyway, my name's Monty. '''Charlie': My name's Charlie and this is my son, Dodger. Monty: Pleasure to meet you both. I'll see ya around. My owner's waiting for me. (He takes off) Charlie: He seems kind. Dodger: Yeah. I can't help feeling I recognize him from someplace. (Fagin runs up, followed by the dog walker from earlier) Fagin: Come on, boys. Let's head back. I'm sorry about my dogs. They're kind, really. It's just that they're a little excitable. Dog walker: So they may be. But if this kind of incident happens again, I'll personally see to it that those mutts of yours are taken off the streets! (walks off in a huff) (Setting:Back at the barge. Charlie and Dodger walk in and the gang greet them) Tess: How are my two boys? Dodger: (laughs) Mom, we're fine. We were just in Central Park and... Charlie: (butts in) Me and Dodge played that game we used to, Tess. Ya know, where we see who can run the fastest and.. Dodger: And, funny story, we ran into some dog called Monty. (The gang stare on, amazed.) Rita: Tess, who's Monty? Tess: He's an old friend of Dodger's. They used to play together as pups. Dodger: Ah, yeah. Now I remember. (A flashback starts. Dodger and Monty are seen as pups playing in the streets outside their homes.) Young Monty: Dodger, you can't catch me! Young Dodger: We'll see about that! (They chase each other, laughing, and start to tussle on the ground as their parents look on.) Charlie: These kids, I don't know where ''they get all that energy from! '''Monty's father: '''Well, kids will be kids. I mean, ''we ''were once like them. '''Tess': (laughs) ''True. ''(Dodger and Monty run up to their parents, panting.) Young Monty: 'So, Dodge, ya wanna do that some more next time? '''Young Dodger: '''Ya betcha, Monty Don. And this time...(he yawns and falls asleep)'' 'Tess: '''Well, I guess all that fun must've worn him out. We'd better take him home. ''(She picks Dodger up in her teeth and she and Charlie walk away. The flashback ends) '''Charlie: Ah yeah. Monty was a good kid. Rita: How come I never met him? Dodger: This was years ago, guys. And we used to be friends, until he left town. (The flashback starts again. This time, Tess and Charlie are seen arguing with Monty's parents) Tess: Please, just think of the pups! Monty's mother: I am, Tess! We're doing what's best? Charlie: (appalled) By moving halfway across the country?!? (Young Monty and young Dodger approach) Young Monty: Dodger, look, I'm sorry. I'm leaving town. Young Dodger: But why? Young Monty: It's just-''(sighs)'' We're moving away to somewhere in California or Florida. It's miles away, but I haven't really got a choice. I have to go. Bye. (Monty leaves with his parents. Charlie and Tess leave with Dodger, who breaks down sobbing. The flashback ends.) Dodger: I can't believe after all these years, he suddenly comes back. Tess: I wonder what he's doing back in New York? (Setting:The Foxworth home. Dodger and the gang are talking with Oliver.) Dodger: Oliver, yesterday I met this dog called Monty. Me and him used to be friends when we were pups. After all these years, he comes back. Oliver: Wow, Dodger. I mean, this was years before you met me. Rita: And we don't know what he came back to New York for. Einstein: Maybe, he wants to see Dodger? (Setting:Outside the Foxworth home. The gang are walking up the street.) Dodger: I mean, it's weird. Monty leaves for years and then suddenly he's back. Rita: I mean, it is kind of weird. Dodger: Yeah. I mean, what are the chances we'll meet...? (Monty approaches the gang. Dodger runs up to him) Category:Transcripts Category:Disney Transcripts Category:Disney Fanon Category:Fanon Works Category:Fanon